Problem: $d(n) = 6 - 4(n - 1)$ Find the $5^\text{th}$ term in the sequence.
This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=5$ in the formula to find the $5^\text{th}$ term. $\begin{aligned} d({5}) &= 6 - 4 ({5} - 1) \\\\ &= -10 \end{aligned}$ The $5^\text{th}$ term is $-10$.